Trio
by AngelaMay234
Summary: He knows them both, and now that things have gone to hell, they may be his only way out. High chance the rating will be raised in the future.


_It's been months since I posted anything, I know, but this idea's been buzzing in my head for a week or two now. I wasn't going to do anything about it, but now that I'm on spring break, I figured, "Why the hell not?"_

_So, here it is, my latest Resident Evil story._

* * *

"Agent Kennedy!"

Leon gasped, jarred from a light doze. He looked around, rubbing his eyes. He was sitting in the White House lobby, where he had been for the last hour. He tilted his head back to see a much older man, probably in his mid- to late-sixties, with harsh blue eyes and thinning grey hair.

"Sir?"

Leon Kennedy rose to his feet, looking his boss in the eye. The two men were equal in height, their matching gazes giving away their relation. But their days as grandfather and grandson were long over, having ended shortly after the incident six years earlier.

"The President is ready for you."

Leon nodded.

"Right."

He followed his grandfather down what seemed miles of hallways. Jasper stopped, tapping on a stately wooden door.

"He's here."

"Good." A muffled voice from the other side answered. "Send him in."

The door opened, Jasper giving a curt nod before departing. Leon shut the door softly behind him, turning to see the most powerful man on the planet.

"Leon, take a seat," President Graham stood behind his desk, staring out the window with his hands behind his back. Leon did as he was told, feeling apprehension welling in his stomach. The sky outside was starry and dark, the city brightly lit. The president gazed outside a minute longer before turning to face the blonde agent. He sat down in his high-backed leather chair, resting his elbows on his desk. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Leon, you know why I called you here?"

Never one to talk much, Leon shook his head. Graham sighed again, getting back to his feet. He moved like a man who was out of options, his back against the wall. He also looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"I called you in because you're the best man I have," he swallowed. "And you may be our last hope."

"What do you mean?" Leon leaned forward. "Sir?"

Graham returned to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a file.

"My little girl's been kidnapped," he paused to look at a picture on his desk. It showed him, maybe fifteen years younger, with a young girl smiling widely in his lap. "And I want you to get her back."

"Kidnapped?" Leon swallowed. It couldn't be. "When? How?"

The president shook his head.

"None of that is important now," he sat down again. "What's important is getting her back. I'm sending you to find her."

Leon was stunned. President Graham had been in office barely a month, his daughter having stayed in Massachusetts to finish college. He kept his feelings hidden, however, putting on the mask he always did before a mission.

"Where can I find her?"

"We don't have an exact location," Graham pulled a map from the drawer, placing it flat in front of him. He motioned Leon over. He pointed to an area in northern Spain. "But there have been various sightings of her in this area. Your mission is to go there, find her, and kill the miserable dogs that took her."

Leon nodded again.

"Yes, sir. But, why me?"

"As I said before, you're the best we have," he looked Leon in the eye. "And I know you have the greatest drive to find her."

Leon stepped back, not knowing what to expect.

"Sir, I swear, I never touched her-"

"Cut the crap, Kennedy," Graham pounded his desk with a fist. "I know about you and my daughter. She told me everything."

Leon's shock barely flicked a muscle in his hard mask. He'd the feeling her father had known about them for some time, and now it came as no surprise. He smiled, gripping Graham's hand firmly.

"I'll get her back," he said. "Or die trying."

* * *

_I'll be making **very ** sporadic updates to this, maybe a new chapter every few months. It was one of those things that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I've started the next chapter, but as of late I haven't had the motivation to finish it. So, for a while, this fic is officially going on my back burner._


End file.
